Endless Wedge
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Sequel dari Soundless Voice. Setelah satu tahun kematian Kuroko Tetsuya, dia sudah tak mengenal cinta dan selalu mengurung di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Namun di baliknya, dia masih sedih sekaligus terluka karena Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya. Namun terulang kembali ketika dia bertemu dengan pria yang mirip dengan Kuroko. Siapa dia? Lihat aja di TKP. Warn: Akashi galau


**Endless Wedge**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, AU

Rate : T

Length : 2.319 Words

Warning : OOC, Alur kecepatan (siapa tahu =_='), GaJe, Sho Ai, EYD tak sesuai, Only Akashi's POV hingga akhir, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Sequel dari Soundless Voice. Setelah satu tahun kematian Kuroko Tetsuya, dia sudah tak mengenal cinta dan selalu mengurung di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Namun di baliknya, dia masih sedih sekaligus terluka karena Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya. Namun terulang kembali ketika dia bertemu dengan pria yang mirip dengan Kuroko. Siapa dia? Lihat aja di TKP. Warn: Akashi galau

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

 _~ **aaaaaaaa**_ _~ (Side Len)_

Bacotan : Yaho, Shinju Hatsune disini. Maaf banget ya, baru bisa buat sequel dan ini yang terakhir. Bukan berarti aku berhenti jadi penulis. Maksudnya ceritanya memang ada 3 series yaitu : Proof Of Life, Soundless Voice & Endless Wedge. Semua ini terinspirasi dari karya Hitoshizuku-P x Yamasankakkei. Lagunya bagus dan membuat kokoroku terkadang suka teriris-iris melihat ending lagunya. Tapi, aku tetap suka aja sih lagunya ^^. Dan lagu Endless Wedge ini aku terjemahkan sendiri dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata inggrisnya salah juga salah lirik lagu :'(. Oh ya, siapkan tisu kalau tidak kuat menahan air mata. Karena sequel ini galau banget. Ya sudah, segini saja curcolku. Happy reading, readers. Langsung saja kita ke TKP.

* * *

" _Jika aku akan berada di dunia sendirian tanpamu. Cukup … Bawa aku pergi denganmu. Aku sayang padamu walau lisan tak lagi kan bisa kau dengar._

 _Suara, jiwa, raga hapus mereka hingga hanya bisa tersisa. Hanya putih…"_

( _Akashi Seijuurou_ )

* * *

 _~ **Aroma** **musim dingin, aku mendengar suara angin dengan jelas** ~_

 _~ **Aku mulai mendengar suaramu yang bernyanyi dengan lembut** ~_

 _~ **Kita bercanda satu sama lain, kita tertawa bersama dan terkadang kita juga bertengkar** ~_

 _~ **Namun karena suaramu memanggilku dengan lembut aku tak menyadari (pertengkaran) itu sama sekali** ~_

* * *

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Satu tahun meninggalnya Tetsuya, aku sudah tidak mengenal lagi apa cinta itu dan aku selalu mengurung diri di kantor Ayahku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Cih, lama kelamaan aku seperti Ayahku saja. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Untungnya pekerjaanku tidak banyak jadinya aku bisa istirahat dan keluar pergi ke kantin kantor hanya untuk makan sup tofu saja. Aku pun melapisi baju kantorku dengan memakai jaketku berwarna coklat dan langsung pergi ke kantin untuk memesan Sup tofu. Dan bersamaan satu tahun meninggalnya Tetsuya, aku diangkat sebagai direktur perusahaan Akashi Corp. Setelah aku selesai makan dan mengembalikan peralatan makan, aku pergi ke vending machine yang jual berbagai jenis kopi. Dan aku pun memilih minum Espreso. Aku memasukan koin 120 yen dan memencet tombol Espreso lalu kuambil Espreso yang sudah kubeli dan setelah itu aku pergi ke taman.

Setelah itu, aku duduk di bangku taman dan meminum Espreso yang sudah kubeli. Musim dingin masih sama saja juga aku mendengar suara angin yang berhembus dan membuat rambutku bergerak karena angin. Juga aku melihat melalui mata yang saling bertentangan warna antara deep crimson-gold bahwa ada salju turun dari langit. Dan juga aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu.

Kadang kita bercanda ria dan aku ingat ekspresimu saat itu yang lagi merengut sekaligus merona.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Tetsuya" panggilku ank au menoleh menatapku._

" _Nani? (" Apa?")" Jawab Tetsuya_

" _Aku menyukai Tetsuya. Mau jadi pacarku?" Kataku langsung to the point. Tetsuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan aku mulai buka suara._

" _Tetsuya, aku Cuma bercanda. Tidak usah dimasukin di hati." Kataku dan wajahnya langsung memerah seketika. Dan dia merengut, aku pun hanya bisa menutup mulutku agar aku tidak tertawa._

" _Sei-kun, bercandanya jangan keterlaluan begitu. Candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali." Kata Tetsuya membelakangiku. Oh ngambek rupanya. Aku pun mengelus rambut baby bluenya dengan lembut._

" _Ya deh. Aku minta maaf Tetsuya. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku belikan kau vanilla milkshake kesukaanmu." Kataku dan Tetsuya langsung berhadapan denganku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dibalik wajah datarnya._

" _Benarkah?" Kata Tetsuya._

" _Yep. Untuk kali ini kau boleh minum vanilla milkshake." Kataku sambil tersenyum._

" _Makasih, Sei-kun." Kata Tetsuya dan langsung memelukku dengan wajahnya menampilkan senyuman terhangat hanya untukku. Kamisama, aku ingin melayang ke langit 12._

" _Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, Sei-kun. Kita Majiba." Kata Tetsuya dan aku pun langsung berjalan berpapasan dengan Tetsuya. Kejadiannya itu saat aku dan Tetsuya masih SMP dan sama-sama berumur 15 tahun. Walaupun hari ultahku dan ultahnya hanya terpaut 1 bulan saja._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Aku masih ingat kau tertawa dengan ceria saat aku dan kau bermain perang bola salju. Dan aku juga ikut tersenyum saat mengingat tawamu. Dan juga kita bertengkar karena hal kecil. Dan saat itu aku lagi ngambek ank au minta maaf duluan.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Saat itu aku dan Tetsuya sudah menjadi mahasiswa beda fakultas dan umur kami sama-sama 18 tahun. Dan tebak kami bertengkar tentang apa? Tentang vanilla milkshake. Konyol, kan? Saat itu aku berargumen bahwa Tetsuya tidak boleh sering-sering minum vanilla milkshake karena ini memang tidak sehat untuknya._

" _Tetsuya, sudah kubilang jangan minum vanilla milkshake terus." Kataku sedikit kesal melihat Tetsuya masih minum vanilla milkshake._

" _Sei-kun, kalau aku tidak minum vanilla milkshake, aku jadi tidak punya tenaga." Kata Tetsuya datar namun dibaliknya dia sedikit kesal._

" _Itu namanya sudah kecanduan. Dan minuman yang kau minum itu sudah jelas tidak sehat." Kataku datar dan hampir menunjukkan perempatan siku-siku di bagian keningku._

" _Tapi, ini minuman kesukaanku. Dan aku mana mau berpisah dengan vanilla milkshake." Kata Tetsuya masih mengotot tapi wajahnya masih datar. Kami pun berargumen dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil. Dan akhirnya suasana jadi awkward. Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya membuka suara._

" _Sei-kun, gomen (" Sei-kun, maafkan aku.")." Kata Kuroko meminta maaf padaku dan aku pun langsung melupakan pertengkaran itu karena dia memanggilku karena suaranya lembut bagaikan suling bambu dari surga. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Tetsuya dan kutabrakkan keningku dengan pelan ke kening Tetsuya._

" _Aku juga minta maaf Tetsuya." Kataku menatap Tetsuya dengan lembut dan Tetsuya tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Setelah aku menghabiskan Espreso dan membuang gelas kosong ke tong sampah, aku pun balik lagi ke kantor dan selesaikan pekerjaanku lagi. Dan setelah clear, aku pun langsung pulang dengan mobil sport merah menuju ke rumahku. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah. Tepat pada 1 hari setelah meninggalnya Tetsuya, Ayahku pergi ke surga meninggalkanku sendiri akibat kecelakaan.

Aku pun langsung ke kamar dan ganti baju. Baju kantorku kuganti dengan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana gombrang berwarna merah. Rambutku awalnya tidak berponi karena pake gel rambut kuacak rambutku hingga poniku turun menabrak pangkal hidungku. Dan aku pun mengambil foto yang memiliki piguraku dan pigura Tetsuya yang duduk di kursi roda terpampang jelas di bingkai foto milikku berwarna coklat muda tersebut. Dan aku pun menatap foto itu. Lalu aku memeluk foto itu.

* * *

 _~ **Aku ingin memelukmu hanya sekali saja** ~_

 _~ **Bahkan aku pun tahu bahwa kita tak bertemu lagi** ~_

 _~ **Luka yang di dalam hatiku tak bisa dipindahkan** ~_

 _~ **Hanya dengan satu kata yaitu "menyesal"** ~_

* * *

Kau tahu Tetsuya? Aku ingin sekali memelukmu sama seperti memelukmu dulu saat kau masih hidup. Dan kalau bisa sekali ini saja aku memelukmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Karena, aku ini absolute dan aku selalu benar. Satu luka di hatiku ini saja tak bisa di pindahkan maupun di sembuhkan. Kata menyesal saja itu pun tidak cukup memang.

* * *

 _~ **Apa yang kau berikan padaku ialah waktu penuh kebahagiaan** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang kau berikan padaku ialah senyummu yang lembut** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang kau berikan padaku ialah masa lalu yang tak gampang kembali** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang tak bisa kau berikan padaku ialah masa depan kita berdua** ~_

* * *

Di masa saat aku suram saat ibuku meninggal, di saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu di usiaku yang waktu itu terbilang masih kecil. Umurku waktu itu 7 tahun dan aku bertemu dengannya pada tanggal 31 januari bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Tetsuya yang ke 7. Aku mulai akrab denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama juga main bersama.

Kau memberiku kebahagiaan dimana waktu kecil aku tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, kau memberiku senyuman terhangat dan kau berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar-debar juga masa lalu yang waktu pertama kita bertemu hingga kau meninggal tertimbun salju juga kau masih terkena penyakit sarcoma dan tumor otak stadium 4. Dan kau tahu Tetsuya, ada dan kau belum berikan kepadaku. Mau tahu? Yaitu, masa depan kita. Saat itu aku merasa kosong tanpamu.

* * *

 _~ **Berapa banyak musim yang telah terlewatkan dari waktu itu?** ~_

 _~ **Bunga yang kita tanam bersama telah mekar berulang pada musim semi** ~_

 _~ **Bahkan bibit tanaman ini telah tumbuh jadi pohon besar** ~_

 _~ **Namun bayang badan dan wajahmu tak pernah berubah** ~_

 _~ **Senyumanmu pada hari itu di lubuk hatiku yang dalam** ~_

 _~ **Menjadi luka yang jadi berakar tanpa jatuh** ~_

* * *

Sudah berapa kali musim yang sudah dilewatkan sejak peristiwa itu? Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan juga mawar merah dan biru yang kita tanam bersama saja sudah mekar berulang kali. Itu pun kalau musim semi tiba. Walaupun bibit tanaman sakura telah tumbuh jadi pohon sakura yang besar. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan bayang badanmu dan wajahmu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku masih ingat senyumanmu di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam dan di saat bersamaan jadi luka di dalam hatiku yang makin berakar dan aku saja hampir kesulitan bernapas.

* * *

 _~ **Apa yang kuberikan padamu ialah waktu kedamaian** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang kuberikan padamu ialah serpihan air mata** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang kuberikan padamu ialah ingatan tentang itu setiap hari** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang tak kuberikan padamu ialah momen bersama kita berdua** ~_

* * *

Tetsuya, aku merasa aku ini tidak berguna. Apa yang kuberikan padamu? Aku hanya memberimu kedamaian, tangisan, ingatan kita berdua yang kuingat setiap hari dan pada akhirnya kandas setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak memberikanmu apapun termasuk momen kita berdua, momen kita pacaran, momen kita menikah, momen kita punya anak bahkan sampai tua. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dan bersamamu.

* * *

 _~ **Ketika aku sedang kesepian pada malam hari** ~_

 _~ **Aku mengingat suaramu yang sedang bernyanyi** ~_

 _~ **Ketika aku berjuang untuk tidak menangis** ~_

 _~ **Aku mencoba menyanyikan lagu yang kau berikan padaku** ~_

 _~ **Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin kunyanyikan** ~_

 _~ **Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin ku… nya… nyi… kan…** ~_

* * *

Kau tahu Tetsuya, aku sangat kesepian bahkan di malam hari pun aku merasa hampa dan saat itu aku ingat suaramu saat kau bernyanyi untukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku 24 tahun. Aku tidak mau menangis sekarang. Juga aku akan nyanyikan lagu yang kau berikan padaku. Aku menyanyikan 'proof of life' di bagian reffnya. Aku tarik napas dan buang napas lalu aku pun mulai bernyanyi. Soal kamarku tidak masalah karena kamarku ini kedap suara. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku menyanyi sekarang.

 _~Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo~_ _  
_

 _~Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku… na… i… yo…~_

Dan di akhir lagu itu aku pun menangis. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriakku sambil menangis. Air mataku yang semula kering selama 1 tahun turun kembali dan tidak mau berhenti. Tetsuya aku rindu padamu. Berpisah 1 tahun saja sudah seperti 100 tahun bagiku.

* * *

 _~ **Oh kekasihku istirahat dengan tenang** ~_

 _~ **Di dalam luka tiada akhir mulai dari sekarang** ~_

 _~ **Apa yang kau berikan padaku dan apa yang ku diberikan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya** ~_

 _~ **Bahkan sekarang suaramu ada disini** ~_

 _~ **Bahkan sekarang ada disini** ~_

 _~ **Aku selalu mencintaimu** ~_

* * *

Istirahat dengan tenang, kekasihku, pujaan hatiku, Kuroko Tetsuya di dalam luka di hatiku yang tidak akan pernah berakhir mulai dari sekarang. Apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku dan apa yang ku diberikan, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Bahkan aku masih bisa dengar suaramu di sini di hatiku. Ya, ada di sini di hatiku. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Tetsuya, Ore no tenshi (Malaikatku).

" _Jika aku akan berada di dunia sendirian tanpamu. Cukup … Bawa aku pergi denganmu. Denganmu."_

( _Akashi Seijuurou_ )

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Jangan kemana-mana readers masih ada omake.

* * *

~Omake~

 **3 Years Later**

 **Tokyo Tower, Japan**

Aku berada di menara Tokyo. Dan juga aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan Tetsuya. Ironis bukan? Dan sialnya aku begitu terpuruk. Aku membuka kacamataku dan menutup mataku agar aku tidak menangis.

" Jangan sedih kakak. Kalau kakak sedih sendirian setidaknya cerita padaku." Kata pemuda itu dan aku pun mengangkat kepalaku. Aku kaget melihat pemuda berambyt baby blue juga paras manisnya itu mirip dengan Tetsuya.

" Tet… tsu… ya…" Kataku kaget sekaligus terbata. Dia kaget namun masang wajah datarnya lagi.

" Bagaimana kakak tahu namaku?" Kata pemuda bernama Tetsuya.

" Nama marga keluargamu apa?" Kataku reflex menanyakan nama marga keluarganya. Tuhan, kalau ini beneran mimpi tolong seseorang jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.

" Kise. Kise Tetsuya, 20 tahun, Tingkat 3 Universitas Tokyo, Fakultas Sastra." Kata pemuda itu yang bernama Kise Tetsuya. " Kalau kakak?" Tanya Tetsuya.

" Akashi Seijuurou, 28 tahun, Direktur Perusahaan Akashi Corp." Kataku dan tanpa sadar air mataku pun keluar. Dan dia memelukku. Aku benar-benar merindukan pelukannya juga aroma vanilla di tubuhnya. Membuatku tambah menangis sekarang.

" Kak Sei. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega." Kata Tetsuya dan dia mengelus rambutku. Astaga, aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun menangis di pelukan Tetsuya. Semenjak insiden menara Tokyo, aku dan Tetsuya semakin lengket dan pada akhirnya dia jadi kekasihku. Mungkin aku salah aku menganggap Tuhan tidak adil kepadaku. Buktinya Kau membawa reinkarnasi Tetsuya untuk menemuiku. Dan setelah Tetsuya lulus, aku pun melamar untuk menikahinya dan dia pun mau menikah denganku. Aku menikah di usia yang ke 33 sedangkan Tetsuya yang ke 25. Dan juga aku di karuniai sepasang anak kembar laki-laki yang kuberi nama Akashi Kazuya dan Akashi Seiji. Aku dan Tetsuya hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

THE REAL END (ほんもの おわり)

Akhirnya selesai juga #pijatbahu. Di omake ini Akashi ketemu Tetsuya yang nama keluarganya diganti jadi Kise. Dan Kise Tetsuya ini kemudian jadian dengan Akashi dan akhirnya menikah dan di karuniai sepasang anak kembar laki-laki yang bernama Kazuya dan Seiji. Pada Akhirnya, Kise Tetsuya resmi merubah nama keluarganya jadi Akashi Tetsuya dan hidup bersama Akashi untuk selamanya. Awal sampai akhir cerita Akashi galau dan di omake ini sengaja aku buat untuk penutupan Endless Wedge. Jadi maaf kalau fic ini tanggung dan ada juga yang typo #membungkukhormat. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye :)

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
